


She's a Lady

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: "She" Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she's got style, she's got grace, she's a winner. - "she's a lady" – tom jones</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's a Lady

"She's late," James says, fidgeting. "Why is she late?"

"Maybe she changed her mind," Sirius says, and then grunts. Someone's elbowed him in the gut. "Why are we here again?"

"Poor Prongs needs moral support," Remus says. "Look, here she comes. Luck, Prongs."

James gulps. He can do this. "You look great," he says.

Once Lily would have snarked at him, but she just smiles ruefully. "Come on, Potter, let's see if you can manage not to embarrass yourself too much." The words don't sting. She takes his hand and they walk into the tavern for their very first date.


End file.
